Vandal
Vandal, the Heretic Vandal Dalton is a 'scientist' of unknown origin (looks to be from Orre) and is a relative of Alabaster Sanchez, a professor working at the Dearbelle Town Pokecenter (although both Alabaster and Vandal are unaware of this themselves). Vandal is the current head of DUSK, an organization that, at one point, was a place for developing hi-tech 'attachments' to Pokemon with stunted development (i.e. artificial 'organs' that could aid in producing flames for say, a Charmander with a damaged or underdeveloped one). Bio Vandal was the child of a loving and caring couple. His mother, Lexanne, encouraged him when he said he wanted to be a scientist, and his father, Jack, set him on the right track to best accomplish such a goal. Nearing the end of his elementary school years, however, his father mysteriously fell ill. Days before Vandal's Summer break started, he was bedridden, and even quicker so was he hospitalized. Vandal and his mother made frequent visits to the hospital to check up on his father, who looked as sick and feeble as an old man when he had yet to even hit his 40's. Near the end of Vandal's summer break, it had become clear to Jack that he would not make it to watch Vandal go to middle school for the first time. So he kept it a secret from the child. On their last visit to the hospital, during a brief moment where Lexanne had left the room leaving just Jack and Vandal alone, Jack gave his son a gift; a round pendant that glimmered turquoise, and a lead. He told Vandal that there are people out there exploiting other people and Pokemon alike to do evil things, and that Jack himself was a target of a very specific, 'evil' person. He asked Vandal to do what his father could never do and 'sever the evil at its roots'. Vandal was too young to truly understand what he meant, but he never got the chance to ask him. When the news of his fathers death reached Vandal's home, Lexanne had become grief-stricken. So much so that she barely even cared for Vandal any more. She tried her very best, to climb herself out of bed and to give Vandal the love and attention he so desperately needed after the death of his father. Eventually, she found it too difficult to live alone with her son. All she wanted at this point was company, someone to tell her that everything would be okay. So she found a new partner, and eventually remarried. This new man, named Mitchell, treated Vandal awfully, and his mother was too afraid of being alone again to do anything about it. Still, she did her best to encourage her son to never give up his dreams, even as Mitchell metaphorically trampled all over them. Eventually, as Vandal neared the end of high school, he'd developed a sort of messiah complex. He idolized his father to the point of horribly misinterpreting his last words to him, deeming himself as some sort of 'just hero' whose purpose in life is to 'sever evil's roots from mankind'. This way of thinking was not well-received however, especially from the scientific side of things. So, he kept to himself, eventually finding a job as a lab assistant within an organization made to help Pokemon with stunted development live normal lives, and leaving his mother to live on his own. As he delved further into studies on how both Pokemon and humans functioned, he began to lose himself. He started hypothesizing ways to mix certain aspects of Pokemon and humans together, then started finding ways to multiply the effects of such a transformation to grotesque proportions. His first proposal to the owner of the company was swiftly turned down, the man deeming this kind of research 'inhumane as well as unnecessary'. Vandal couldn't believe what he had heard. He'd just been told that his research was inhumane and unnecessary, when he knew for a fact that everything he did was right and just, and if something was just then surely there was nothing wrong with it. And so he took to plotting. After about a week or so into his job he had deemed the owner of the company not only unfit to run it, but also to be one of 'the roots of evil'. He began sharing his plans with a few key people within the organization. Some had truly believed the heresy he was spouting, whilst with others he found ways to trap them into siding with him, whether through blackmail or otherwise. Still believing himself to be right, he had begun to set up his plans, secretly using the technology within the most recently constructed of the three HQs of the company to experiment and research, all right under the nose of the owner. Then, days before the mutiny, he had finished the two magnum opus' of his plans, one being a vial of crimson liquid injected into the bloodstream to reduce a person or Pokemon (or other intelligent creature) to a raging beast, sending it into a frenzy and attacking anything that moved while the other was a vial of yellow liquid, used to enhance a creatures physical and mental capabilities for a while, with a drawback of reducing them to a sickly and weak version of their original selves after the enhancement wore off. As the next few days went by, he tricked three young trainers to give him all of their Pokemon under the promise that he'd 'make them better the next day', dressing completely different each time so that they would be unable to identify him if he were to encounter them again. Over the next few nights, he snuck into that same HQ and began different kinds of tests that included those stolen Pokemon. These tests incorporated his original plans of mixing and matching different aspects of Pokemon and humans together, however instead of secondary test subjects being human, it was a Pokemon fusing with another Pokemon. On the day of the mutiny, he granted these fusion-Pokemon to the others who sided with him to size control over the other two HQs while he confronted the owner with one other person at his aid. They quickly seized control over all three HQs, each of them stealing vital data on most of the technology created at the HQs. Vandal confronted the owner, but deemed him 'unworthy of his effort' and instead commanded his comrade to deal with him in his stead. Upon the owners defeat, Vandal seized ownership of the company from the man and unleashed one of his fusion-Pokemon, injected with both of his still-experimental vials, upon the HQ. It went into an uncontrollable rage as Vandal and his comrade fled the facility, laying waste to the HQ and, with a great amount of effort, having to be put down in order to stop it from causing any more damage to the surroundings. After the other two HQs suffered the same fate, Vandal and his band of criminals vanished, using the data they stole to recreate most of the tech that had been destroyed in the HQs and begin new, much more gruesome experiments, hidden from the detection of the police. Personality When Vandal was a child, he was very curious about everything. He usually kept to himself, but he made a few friends. He tried to be nice, but always insisted on telling the other kids when something was right or wrong, whether or not it made them feel bad. He had a crush on a girl he had befriended in 5th grade, but never got the courage to ask her to hang out during summer, and the girl eventually moved away. As he grew older, he became more of a shut in. He began to harbor feelings of hatred towards those who would even dare to question his logic, calling them all evil. Personal Info Age: 28 Height: 6'3 Birthday: September 14, 1990 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Natives